Por cosas de la vida
by sandyn-n
Summary: Como Dave y John se conocen por un descuido del pelinegro.


_Hola, espero que les guste, cualquier sugerencia o duda, acerca de esta historia, en los comentarios, sin más que decirles, les dejo la historia._

 _\- 0 - 0 - 0_

 **Telefono - Capitulo 1: Mensajes desconocidos.**

Decir que John es bobo, era poco.

Todo sucedió un viernes, aquel día John salió temprano de la universidad, tipo una de la tarde. Ese día tenía una entrevista de trabajo que no podía desperdiciar, así que apenas sonó el timbre de salida de la universidad, corrió a la parada del autobús, no paso más de 2 minutos en que el transporte llegó, subió rápidamente y se sentó al final, verificó apurado la hora en su teléfono, faltaban tan solo media hora para comenzar, tampoco el lugar era lejos, así que se relajó, guardo su celular, o por lo menos eso creyo. Sólo faltaba una parada para que pudiera llegar al ansiado destino, fué rápido, así que de inmediato llego a su destino, por otra parte, su celular no bajó con él.

Dave odiaba tomar el autobús, por la incoherente razón que era poco cool; sobre todo porqué él es un chico demasiado genial como para tomar esas cosas de ancianos, pero como no había alternativa, que por desgracias de la vida, averió su auto.

Ascendio al bus, como siempre, camino hacía el final y notó rápidamente que había un móvil, pués el no era un chico que le gustaba tomar cosas ajenas, tampoco era un buen ciudadano, entonces ¿Que haría él con un móvil ajeno en sus manos? , tal vez entregarlo a la policia y que ellos se hagan cargo, aunque suena mejor venderlo por internet y utilizar el dinero en cachivaches que jamás utilizará... Eso penso, pero en realidad no hallo ni una opción correcta, así que haría algo mejor, algo que un chico cool haría.

John por fin terminó su entrevista, cogió un taxi y en el fue dirección a su apartamento

Subió las escaleras del edificio donde de encontraba su apartamento, mientras lo hacía tocaba su bolsillo y fue allí donde se dió cuenta que su celular no lo tenía guardado como él pensó.

\- ¡Oh no, mi móvil!, no no no no... ¿como pudé ser tan despistado? - Dijo mientras se movía como si un el cuerpo le picara por todas partes, en su mente solo se preguntabá del como y porque su celular no estaba en ni un lugar de su vestimenta o de su mochila, empezó a recordar todo lo que hizo con el télofono y lo único que pudo memorizar era que en el bus lo saco para mirar la hora y pensó que lo había guardado en su bolsillo, al darse cuenta que no fue así, se dió cuenta del gran error que había cometido, ahora ¿Como sabría que lo aceptaron en la entrevista?, estaba literalmente, jodido.

Continuo subiendo hacía su pequeño apartamento,pero esta vez con una cara de decepción. Tiró sus cosas y se acostó en la cama para dormir. Después de unas pequeñas horas de sueño, despertó y se acercó inmediatamente a su ordenador para encenderlo, se conecto a su pesterchum para revisar algún mensaje pendiente, solo había uno, de un desconocido.

\- turntechGlorioso [tG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologo [eB] a las 18:23 -

tG: eres chico o chica?

eB: ¿quién eres?... soy chico

tG: encontre un movil anticuado en ese bus de mierda

tG: y tenias sincronizado tu pesterchum con el celular asi que te agregue para darte tu sucio movil

eB: uhhh, esta bien, ¿puedes ahora mismo?

tG: no jodas pierdes tu celular y ya de pronto lo quieres

tG: soy un chico ocupado ya sabes

tG: te dire cuando pueda ok

eB: ¡no puedo esperar hasta cuando tu puedas! lo necesito de urgentemente

tG: que molestas pues no se

tG: en un rato saldre nos juntamos en el amazon

tG: esa disco a las diez ok?'

eB: uh

eB: esta bien, alli nos vemos

eB: por cierto, ¡mi movil no es anticuado!

tG: como digas anticuado

\- turntechGlorioso [tG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologo [eB] a las 18:27 -

¿Que fue esa conversación? se sintió un poco... ¿anticuado?, en fin, John se alegró bastante, su celular no iba a estar tanto tiempo perdido, solo debía esperar unas horas para obtenerlo y recibir la llamada de su ansiado trabajo. Fue a buscar ropa limpia y abrigadora, porque hacía bastante frío, se dirigió al baño.

Mientras se daba una ducha, empezó a reflexionar un poco sobre la cita que le pidió esa persona, pensó un poco más... ¿Acaso John Egbert tendría que ir a una disco? pués si.

Amazon quedaba a unos minutos en taxi, así que Egbert salió relajado, bastante arreglado, de por si, se veía guapo, paró un taxi y se dirigió allá, un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que iba a un lugar así.

Mientras que Dave esperaba al dueño del telefono, aburrido y enojado.

¿Que sucedera?...

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

 _Y bueno eso ha sido el primer capitulo, la verdad no haré el fanfic tan largo ya que suelo estudiar para futuros examens, leer muuuchos fanfics para inspirarme a tener ideas, así que no lo haré tan largo, y si me tardó, disculpen_ _:c ,_ _también disculpas por la narración pobre que hago, la verdad todo lo hice en un cuaderno y me costó muucho escribirla, pero les juro que iré cambiando, si ven algún error o algo que no cuadra en la historia, me lo dicen por favor para arreglarlo, nos leemos!._


End file.
